


upon the luckiest stars

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Homecoming, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: If Bambam had had to draw a card, there’s no telling what might have happened, but he didn’t. He didn’t, and now he’s here, he’s safe, and he’s with Yugyeom. Relief doesn’t even begin to cover it.





	upon the luckiest stars

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this months ago. like, back around the time that this is set (april 2018) months ago. words cannot describe the relief i felt back then when bambam didn't have to go to the military. that morning was terrifying.
> 
> MAYBE this is set in the same continuity as [another yugbam fic of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674184), set when bambam moved out of the dorm, in which yugyeom is the one we see pining, but that is your personal decision to make.

It’s been a long couple of days. Bambam’s spent most of that time worrying, and then had that worry completely eclipsed by the sudden wave of relief that came when it turned out that no-one had to draw a card. It came like a tsunami, flooding every single part of his body, right down to the tips of his fingers and toes, so abrupt and unexpected that he felt like he was going to burst out of his skin because of how quickly it hit him, even if he couldn’t quite believe it.

He still can’t believe it now. Even now that he’s arrived back in Korea, now that he knows he’ll definitely be on the rest of the world tour – now that he knows he’ll get to see Europe and go back to America – it still hasn’t sunk in properly. Even now as the car pulls into the street the dorm’s on. It still feels like a dream.

Bambam can’t wait to go back to his apartment, to get to see his cats again, to reassure them that he won’t be leaving, but first, he wants to spend a night here. (More than that, he wants to spend a night with Yugyeom. He knows how much Yugyeom doesn’t like sleeping in a room on his own, and felt bad about it when he moved out even though Yugyeom told him it was OK. It’s been months since then, but Bambam still thinks about it sometimes. More than he should, really. And he _knows_ why he finds his mind circling back to it when he’s lying in bed at night trying to get to sleep, wondering how Yugyeom’s feeling and if he’s OK, but he doesn’t let himself think about _that._ He can’t.)

He’s arrived at the dorm, face to face with the front door. He could unlock it himself if he wanted to – the keys are still there on a keyring with his others – but tonight, he’ll knock. He knows Yugyeom’s there, knows he’s still awake. Hopefully he’ll be the one to answer the door.

Bambam raps his fist against the door and waits. He really, really, really wants Yugyeom to open it. Really wants the first person he sees now that he’s here to be his best friend. He can see the others in the morning, can make plans to meet Jackson and Youngjae whenever. Right now, he just wants to see Yugyeom.

There’s the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door, and then it’s opening, and _oh,_ there he is, just like Bambam hoped. Yugyeom, comfortable in a t-shirt and a loose pair of sweats. His hair looks so soft, and Bambam’s fingers ache to stroke through it. Even more so, they ache to reach out and touch Yugyeom’s face, to pinch one of his cheeks and hear him yelp in protest at the slight pain. Just so Bambam can prove to himself that he isn’t asleep, that he isn’t dreaming this all up.

“Yugyeom-ah,” Bambam finds himself saying, because it’s the only thought his brain seems to be capable of right now. _Yugyeom-Yugyeom-Yugyeom_ repeating over and over and over, blocking out everything else. He’s right there in front of Bambam, and he looks and smells like home.

And when he steps forward and simply wraps his arms around Bambam, he feels like home, too.

“I was so scared,” Yugyeom says, his voice muffled in Bambam’s hair. “I was so, so scared.”

He doesn’t say _I know you’d be OK,_ but Bambam supposes he can’t. If he had had to draw a card, there’s no telling what might have happened. Knowing their luck, probably the worst.

“Me too,” says Bambam, because of course it’s the truth. He can’t count how many nights he’s spent lying awake, so frightened of the possibility of two years away from the group, his family, his friends, his cats. Away from Yugyeom. “But I’m here now, yeah? I’m safe. I never have to go.”

Yugyeom just holds onto him tighter. At any other time, Bambam might feel suffocated, but now he just lets it happen. Now, he’s clinging to Yugyeom just as much in return. He’s so glad he won’t have to have one of these hugs as a goodbye any time soon. So relieved.

(He doesn’t think about the future, when Yugyeom will _have_ to go, when the hyungs will have gone before him. That’s definite, though. Bambam knows that’s coming. It’s not up in the air like it was for him. Yugyeom won’t miss years of group activities when it’s his turn to go.)

It’s obvious that neither of them want to let go of each other. They do so slowly, regretfully. Not wanting to separate. Still, Bambam guesses they have to: the front door isn’t even closed behind him.

“So,” Yugyeom says, closing the door once Bambam’s pulled his suitcase inside. “What do you wanna do? Should I get the others if they’re still awake?”

Bambam considers.

“I think,” he says, trying to stifle a yawn, “I just wanna go to bed. Well. A shower first, and then bed. I’m pretty tired, and it’s late. I can see them tomorrow.”

“The other bed in my room isn’t made up,” Yugyeom says, like he knows that even with other empty bedrooms in the dorm, Bambam will be sleeping in his room. _Their_ room.

“Doesn’t matter,” Bambam tells him. “I’ll just sleep in yours.”

At that, Yugyeom can’t seem to hide a smile. Bambam watches as his eyes light up, as he grins to himself. It has Bambam smiling too, has him feeling like there’s something in his chest that’s glowing golden, something that wants to spread through him and light his whole body up for everyone to see. (Or, right now, for Yugyeom to see, and not just because he’s the only other person here, but because he’s the person who matters the most. He’s the person who’d matter the most even if Bambam were to open his front door to find the whole world’s population on his doorstep.)

“OK,” says Yugyeom. “Let’s go to bed.”

Even with only Yugyeom’s stuff in the room, it still kind of feels like home. Bambam showers first like he said he would, and emerges back into the bedroom to find Yugyeom already under the duvet. He’s scrolling through something on his phone, but he looks up when he notices Bambam and smiles. He sets his phone aside, and Bambam heads over, pulling the cover back so he can get into bed. Yugyeom’s switched out his sweatpants for underwear, and usually Bambam wouldn’t think anything of it, but now – now that his biggest worry has been taken care of – maybe he can. Maybe he can allow himself to think about the things he’s always tried to ignore, the things he’s always told himself to ignore.

There’s the way they smile at each other sometimes, keeping eye contact for maybe a moment too long before coming back down to earth. The way a touch will linger and how natural it feels. How close to each other they are right now, their heads practically on the same pillow. That only changes when Yugyeom reaches across to the nightstand to switch off his lamp, and they’re left in the dark, in the quiet. There’s only the sound of them breathing. The sound of their hearts beating. He moves back across the bed to be closer to Bambam, finding Bambam’s shoulder in the dark and resting his head on it. Bambam lets him. Of course Bambam lets him.

“Goodnight,” Bambam says, breaking the silence, keeping his voice quiet. It sounds like a secret, only for Yugyeom and the darkness to hear.

“Goodnight, Bambam-ah.” Yugyeom’s breath is warm against Bambam’s skin, and his hair’s tickling Bambam’s cheek. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

Bambam’s happy that he’s here, too. So immeasurably, unbelievably happy. The next two years are certain. He gets to do the whole world tour. He can look at the colour red again without starting to feel sick. He doesn’t have to leave Korea, leave the rest of the members, leave Yugyeom. He’s here to stay, here to be a part of things, here to do what he loves.

Bambam closes his eyes. Sleep should be easy tonight, not like all the restless nights leading up to the draw, and it should be even better because he’s got Yugyeom by his side. Yugyeom, warm and soft and everything Bambam wants. Everything Bambam wants and the reason for so many feelings that he’s always tried to push down and hide away, feelings he’s never shared with anyone, feelings he’s tried to keep hidden from even himself.

Maybe now – now that Bambam knows how he’ll be spending the next two years – he should try to make some of those feelings a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone!! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
